Of Meddling and Magic
by jasminebrooke
Summary: Mattie Hartford, daughter of the Minister for Magic, knows not to get involved in Weasley-Potter drama. But when Lily sucks her into a plot to get Rose and Scorpius together, she's suddenly stuck with Albus Potter-who is possibly even more charismatic and annoying than his older brother. She's learning what happens when you meddle in love and magic.
1. Chapter 1

******Chapter********1**

Any good story has an interesting introduction. This is not one of them. My name is Matilda Hartford, and I'm cutting this crap out ___right now_. This is supposed to be a rough draft for some autobiography on what my life is like, who I am, what makes me tick. Now, why would anyone want to know that? Very good question-because I'm the daughter of the Minister for Magic, Jonathan Hartford. And I can tell you right now that it sounds a heck of a lot more interesting than it is. At least, the part that I'm ___allowed _to tell is. Because Mummy and Daddy can't have me ruining their perfect image, now can they? So, I have decided that this book shall be the unabridged, uncensored guide to being the Minister for Magic's daughter- through my own example. This should be fun.

So, lets start out with a fitting introduction, yeah? My parents are Jonathan and Natalie Hartford, Natalie is three years younger then Jonathan, and they married when she was seventeen. At eighteen she had Isabella, and a year later they had a son named Jonathan (Jr.) They were glad and didn't want anymore children-two was the ___perfect _number, and even more perfect was that they had one boy, one girl. But three years later, along comes a surprise: me! And the year after that, another surprise: Matthew!

Matthew and I are the odd ones out of our family, and we're aware of that. It's like our own little club, especially considering we both have the same nickname of "Mattie" though most of his friends at school call him "Matt".

So this is how our family goes on and lives. My father is constantly working, traveling, or going to social gatherings and events. My mother is always socializing, trying to improve our family imagine, and modifying her appearance in between. Even though she's only thirty-seven, she's decided that her appearance has dramatically declined. That led to diets, extreme workout regimes, and magical enhancements to her skin, facial features and body structure. She doesn't look anything like I've seen in old pictures. While all this is going on, Isabella, who was a Ravenclaw and Head Girl at Hogwarts, is working in the Ministry as well, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Jonathan, who was a Slytherin and also Head Boy, also works in the Ministry, for the Department of Magical Transportation. They're okay siblings, but most of the time try to pretend that they don't have two other siblings.

Matthew and I are in Hogwarts. I'm going into my fifth year, and Matthew into his fourth. We're both Gryffindors. I play keeper on the house team, and Mattie plays chaser- which can be very stressful at times when I'm worrying about if that Slytherin bastard is going to knock him off his broom. You get the point. I'm also prefect this year, something I'm not quite sure if it's good or bad, but it's something Mum and Dad can't complain about. My best friend is Nate Wood, who's going into his seventh year and is a Hufflepuff. He's already completely obsessed with his NEWT's, so I suppose it's for the better that he's hopeless at Quidditch. He really doesn't need distractions. Mattie's best friends are Cameron Creevey and Lucy Weasley, though he's also on good terms with Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.

Other than that, there's not much to tell. I'm your average fifteen year old girl. I have straight strawberry colored hair, pale skin, freckles and blue eyes. Mattie has pale skin, freckles, the same blue eyes as me, but dark hair-a hint at my mother's affair with a foreign politician. Our family may look perfect on the outside, but the truth is that its more messed up than anyone could ever imagine. I figure that happens a lot with famous families. I would know, a Weasley-Granger sleeps in the same dorm as me most of the year.

Sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if we weren't famous.

I'd almost forgotten what it's like to hear my mother yelling at someone else for a change. It's actually rather nice. Isabelle just broke the news to my parents that Paul, her longtime boyfriend, knocked her up. I don't need to strain my ears in an attempt to catch bits and pieces of their conversation to know that they're getting married-and soon. It wouldn't be good publicity for someone to realize that the Minister's eldest daughter was pregnant before her marriage.

I wonder if Mum remembers that she's supposed to drop me off at Diagon Alley today. Nate and I are meeting up to get some shopping done, and Mattie arranged to meet Lucy there as well. I peek down the hall and see the argument through the open foyer door. Mum's turned an alarming shade of scarlet, and her hair's a mess. Isabelle's crying and Paul is evidently trying to reason with Mum. I shake my head. Hopeless, I tell you, hopeless.

And there's no way Mum will be dropping Mattie and I off at Diagon today, not in that state. So I do what any other teenager like me would-grab the key to our Gringotts vault, throw a pale blue cardigan over my cream tank top and slip my sock clad feet into a pair of dark brown trainers, contemplate changing out of my raggedy jean shorts, don't change because it would take ___too much effort_, grab Mattie (who stares at me in alarm as I run around like a madwoman,) and scribble a note down to Mum that we've gone to Diagon before flooing over to the Leaky Cauldron.

I'm trying not to think of her reaction when she finds out, but the way Mattie's face has drained of color and his eyes are filled with terror isn't helping.

"Mattie!" He hisses at me, and I look at him as innocently as I can.

"Yes brother dearest?" I say, widening my eyes and smiling slightly. He glares, huffs, and storms out and into Diagon Alley. I wave and send Mrs. Longbottom a bright smile on my way out, thinking of Alice and Meri, they're two daughters, who will be second and third years.

When I catch up to Mattie he's already halfway to Gringotts. I ponder for a moment what he planned on doing if he got there without the key. With this happy thought I loop my arm through his and we continue to walk.

"Mum is going to kill you," He tells me, evidently slightly calmer than before. I grin, nudging him slightly.

"I know," I say, 'and I'll count on you to report it and describe all the gruesome details to my fans." He sighs, but chuckles directly afterwards. It's a bit of a joke between us, saying something about each other's "fans," simply because we really don't have any. That's Isabelle and Jonathan's field as the eldest children. We're more like the leftovers-no one loves us, but no one really hates us.

The goblins are hospitable as ___ever_, and I easily sweep a good amount of coins into a small bag that I keep in my pocket-thank Merlin for undetectable extension charms. The rather large amount of money doesn't make the tiniest dent out of the amount in the vault-filled with an insane amount of money and treasures our family has collected for hundreds of years. The perks of being purebloods that know how to stay out of conflicts and not choose sides.

After that it's just a matter of getting everything on the list. Mattie and I both get fitted for a few new robes and uniforms, something he needs desperately after that summer growth spurt. Then we go on to book shop, the Apothecary and countless other places, eventually ending up at Quality Quidditch supplies where I get us both new gloves, a broom servicing kit and a few books on strategy that I know someone on the team will put to good use.

Exiting the shop, we (quite literally) run into Lucy and Molly. I shove a handful of coins into Mattie's hands and let him run off with Lucy, making a promise to meet up at the Leaky at five, giving him two hours. Molly and I make polite conversation for a few minutes, talking about OWL's and such, before she has to go meet up with some of her Ravenclaw friends. We part ways and I decide Nate is probably here by now, and head off walking down the Alley to find him.

Nate isn't particularly hard to find, to be truthful. He's___very _tall, with broad shoulders and a good, strong build. His hair's a rather ordinary brown color, and his eyes are hazel, but what makes it easiest to find him is an unmistakable group of giggling girls that follow him around. Now, this group is a bit brighter than the ones who follow around the males of Weasley-Potter clan, but they still aren't the smartest girls around.

I slip into the vacant seat across from him at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. He already has a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream waiting for me in a massive sundae he ordered. He grins at me from across the table and I hear the fan girls' swooning outside. I snatch up the spoon he's not using and dig in, attempting to catch up with him in the process.

He essentially tells me he's been hooking up with muggle girls all summer in Scotland while visiting his grandparents. I kick him for it and he pouts for a few minutes before delving into some long winded explanation of how he's planning on studying for NEWT's, starting the first day of school. He laughs when I tell him I'm a prefect, and then its my turn to pout. Then my turn ends early because not only have some of Nate's seventh year buddies shown up, but it's also five, and I should get Mum's yelling over with as soon as possible. After all, we're leaving for Hogwarts in a few days and the last way I want to spend my dwindling summer moments is being screamed at by my asinine mother.

'She screams at me for about an hour, about things ranging from leaving the house unescorted to the clothes I wore when I did, before cooling off and telling me to go change, that we're having company for dinner tonight. I grimace. She glares. I throw my hands in the air and walk out of the room. She slumps in her chair, putting her head in her hands and obviously hoping I'll not screw it up too badly. Ha, keep dreaming mother. I will ___always _mess it up. Big time.

But I march to my room, and obediently throw on the outfit she's placed on my bed. A dress, blazer, shoes, etc. Then I brush my hair, and pin a piece back with a small gold clip for the extra touch. I brush on a bit of makeup, and swish around some mouth wash charmed to make your breath smell wonderful before, during and after your meal. With four hour long dinner functions it becomes a necessity.

After that I wait with Mattie in some sitting room near the dining hall, close enough to hear when whoever it is arrives that we'll know when to come, but far enough away that Mum and Dad can't pester us and fuss.

A series of "crack"s ring through the halls, signaling apparation and Mattie and I both rise and join Mum, Dad, Jonathan, Isabelle and Paul just in time to see the Potters step out of our apparation "landing zone" as I like to refer to it. Mum hates it when I refer to the "welcome area" like that, but it's true! The only room in the house that you can apparate to and from.

I sigh- my first mess up of the evening, and Mum levels a sharp glare at me before pasting on a bright smile and welcoming them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Dad shakes their hands, sending them bland smiles and my older siblings simply copy my parents' example. I smile awkwardly at Mr. and Mrs. Potter, who both give me a small hug and a smile, before James comes up to me and sweeps me ___off my feet _in a hug that I did not see coming. He spins me around a few times before setting me back on my feet, where I sway slightly. I can feel my parents' glares burning into my head. It's not like it's ___my _fault that James Potter, my quidditch captain, is a complete lunatic. Albus does that awkward half hug kinda smile thing, which I figure is pretty normal because we never really talk or anything, and then Lily hugs me and smiles brightly, chatting about summer, school and boys as we trail along with our families into the dining hall. We all sit at the long table, food is served and small conversations break out all down the table. Mattie and James are talking Quidditch, Mrs. Potter is talking with Mum, and Isabelle, Dad and Mr. Potter are discussing politics, Albus and Paul are talking about who knows what, and Lily and I are discussing the pros and cons to having red hair. ___Very _intriguing stuff, I know.

All in all, I think behaved very well at dinner. I stayed away from politics, I didn't spill any family secrets, and I kept to perfectly safe topics such as hair color.

However, as we were exiting the dining hall to take the Potters back to the landing zone, Lily and I whisper about our diabolical plan to get Rose and Scorpius together. Then we realize everything has gone silent and look up to see everyone staring at us rather quizzically.

"Who're you guys trying to get together?" James says, grinning diabolically. And, of course, we can't tell them the truth because not only are they fiercely protective of Rose, but because Rose would murder us if we told anyone about her crush. So I'm trying to figure out ___something _to say when Lily blurts out,

"Albus and Mattie!" Or at least, that's what I ___think _she says and I'm trying to figure out why she would imply that my brother is gay until it hits me- she calls Matthew Matt, so Mattie isn't him. "Mattie" as in, me. Damn you, Lily Potter. Mum will definitely see this as messing up her evening.

So I do what I do in every situation like this: lie through my teeth.

I laugh, it sounding airy and fake even to my own ears.

"Oh Lily," I say, "you're so funny! She meant Maddie, Maddison Laken, the fourth year Hufflepuff, y'know?" I nudge Mattie and he immediately nods along, while James and Albus stare at us like we're lunatics. C'mon guys, catch on and pretend that this Maddie chick actually exists.

"Oh, did I say something else?" Lily feigns ignorance, "Of course I said Maddie! Who else would I have said?"

Our night ended on that awkward note, with no one knowing quite what to say. On the bright side, Mum didn't yell at me.

….Maybe she's worried that if I have a boyfriend I'll end up pregnant like Isabelle. No worries, Mum, won't be happening. At least, I don't plan on it happen- just, never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

******chapter********2**

I do not enjoy train rides. You are in a box with wheels rolling along on metal bars at startling speeds, crammed inside with hundreds over other people and nowhere to escape. Today is a very good example.

I have somehow gotten stuck in a compartment that, even with someone having magically expanded it, is overcrowded. I'm squished in between James and Nate, with Mattie leaning back on my legs from where he is sitting on the floor. On James' other side, Albus is squished against the window. On Nate's other side sits Lily, Roxy and Molly. Lucy is sitting on the floor across from Mattie, leaning up against Fred's legs. On Fred's other side Rose and Scorpius are squished together across from Albus. On Fred's other side are an array of other family members and friends.

I can barely hear Nate talking to me, nearly yelling right into my ear because of the ruckus everyone else is causing. I believe he's attempting to tell me that it's a little squished in here. I send him a glare and mouth "Very funny," and hope he knows how to read lips. From the way his shoulders are shaking and the stupid expression on his face, I'll assume that he can.

Suddenly there's a flood of more people coming in, and James cracks up laughing at the expression on my face. Of utmost terror and horror. How can we fit more people in here? I'll be squished to death, or suffocated! There's a sudden shuffle of people and suddenly I'm sprawled across James and Albus' laps. James essentially picks me up and shoves me on to his brother. At my expression of utmost embarrassment and disbelief he leans over so Albus and I can both hear him.

"Everyone's gonna have to share, some people have to sit on other people's laps." He shrugs and, might I add, doesn't look at all put out to have Marci Finnegan on ___his _lap.

"Sorry," I say to Albus, trying to not make him any more uncomfortable than necessary. He chuckles, his chest rumbling pleasantly. I can feel it against my back. It's surprisingly pleasant.

"You can lean back on me, Mattie," he says, "and it's not such an unusual thing with this crowd, to end up in a situation like this. And I didn't exactly get the worse end of the deal, now did I?" He grins lightly at me. I blush slightly, but fight to maintain some ___semblance _of normalcy and composure.

"I rather think you got the best end of that bargain, eh?" I grin, nudging him slightly and he laughs again. I look across the compartment to see Rose sitting on Scorpius' lap, looking absolutely terrified. It nearly makes me crack up laughing. Albus seems to catch on and soon enough we're both laughing so hard we're nearly crying. Everyone else in the compartment falls silent and is staring at us. I tilt my head back a bit, our eyes meet and we're laughing again. James just shakes his head at us, says something to the effect of "Psychos" and everyone goes back to their conversations.

The rest of the ride is done in much of the same fashion. I find that I'm very glad that I missed out on the beginning of the ride being crammed in here because of the prefect meeting. Of course, neither Rose, Scorpius, Al or I ended up having to do patrols. Just our luck.

I am very happy to say I had the foresight to wear my robes and uniform to the Station, especially after watching all those who were still in muggle clothes scramble to get dressed with so many other people in the compartment. On the bright side of that, I got the seat to myself while Albus stood up to change, and I got to see just how much Quidditch has payed off for him. That boy is ___fine_.

Ahem.

Anyhow, Rose, Scorpius, Albus and I all had to scramble off the train the moment it arrived at the station to help guide the first years to Hagrid and, as I liked to refer to them, the Boats of Doom.

You see, I was once an innocent, lovely little eleven year old, in a boat with Rose, Scorpius and Albus. In that tiny boat, I saw my life flash before my eyes when ___something _knocked our boat from under the water and flipped it. That something I now know was the Giant Squid. Rose, evidently following my train of thought, cracked up laughing at my dark expression.

The Giant Squid has it out for me. No one believes me. There was the boat experience in first year, then in second year, Nate dropped me into the lake for insulting him and putting a love potion in his pumpkin juice. The Giant Squid grabbed me while I was trying to swim to shore, dragged me under water, and finally let me go when I ran out of air, and Nate had jumped in to get me. In third year I had been flying across the lake (on my broom, obviously) and the Squid reached up a tentacle and knocked me off, sending me flying onto the shore, luckily not into the water. Unluckily, I broke my right arm, my right ankle, my left wrist and dislocated my left knee in that fall. Last year I got smart and avoided the lake, so no chance for the Evil Squid to make any attempts on my life. I stand strong in that it hates me with a fiery passion, and as such I shall never go near any form of lake ever again.

I glare at Rose.

"It'll get you next." I say ominously. She starts laughing even harder at this. Albus and Scorpius look extremely confused, poor dears, maybe we should fill them in. HA! right, as if, pshhhh-why is Rose explaining it?

Ugh, this girl really needs to realize when we ___don't _explain things that make people sound like they belong in the psych ward at St. Mungo's. With all the firsties in the boats (I say a quick prayer for their safety) we grab a carriage and it starts up to the castle.

Scorpius tries to hold in his laughter, but it doesn't really work.

Albus sits across from me and leans forward, putting a single hand over my own atop my knee.

"Mattie," he says, "I believe you." I give him a look that clearly reads ___Very funny, mister _and both Albus and Scorpius lose it. Rose gives me an innocent look, almost as if to say 'What can you do?' I glare.

If she wants this whole, "Get Mattie to socialize with girls and people her age and not just Nate" thing to work than she really ought to start thinking about just what stories she tells. I mean, what happened to our dorm mate code of sworn upon secrecy.

Or did she think that only applied to her feeling about Scorpius? Hmm... we'd have to have a chat about that later.

Just like I had to have a chat with Lily on just what she went about making up as excuses.

And I needed to make sure we had some papers to fabricate some Maddie girl in case my parents investigated further... And on that note the carriage stops and we walk up the steps, and into the Great Hall.

I'm always filled with this sense of amazement when I walk into the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. It never fails me, and it surely didn't this year.

Rose and I walk to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat among our fellow Gryffindor teammates at our familiar seats at the middle of the table. Albus and Scorpius mirror our actions, sitting with their Slytherin teammates. The sorting commences.

Around the letter "N" there's a pause and Professor McGonagall clears her throat.

"Students," she says, "we will be welcoming an older student today. Maddison Nolan will be entering her fifth year, and I expect her house mates to be kind." My mouth drops open in disbelief. Talk about a coincidence?

A tallish girl steps out from the crowd of first years and walks gracefully to the stool, while the hat is thinking I take time to observe her. She's rather tall, with a willowy build and alabaster skin with freckles. Her hair is a orange color, and her eyes are a murky green.

The Sorting Hat opens its brim and shouts out "Slytherin!" The green and silver clad table cheers. I watch as she slinks over to the table and slides into the open seat that Albus made a bunch of first years scoot down from.

It makes my stomach flip-flop uncomfortably and I try to not think of a reason why. I focus intently on the rest of the first years' sorting.


End file.
